Scream My Name
by Just-Meghan
Summary: Louisa moves to Lakewood after the death of her cousin. She's a spirited teen that quickly becomes friends with Emma and Brooke, but she finds herself in a weird personality battle with Audrey Jensen. With the on going chase for the killer, the Lakewood six and Louisa find themselves questioning all that the know and all that they will soon come to learn.
1. Chapter 1

Louisa

"I can't believe you made me move here," Louisa said, turning towards her mother. "I'm just going to be known as the new girl or the dead girl's cousin."

Out of the corner of Louisa's eye she saw her mother's face pull tight into a frown. She drove their Mini Clubman into their new homes driveway and parked before turning towards her.

"I know this is the last thing you want to be doing, but I have to be here to help your aunt out. If I could trust you enough to stay alone for a bit I would have let you stay back in Chesley, though last time I went away you threw a party and got yourself arrested," Louisa's mom, Grace Lucan, said turning the keys and pulling them from the ignition. Grace turned towards her only daughter. "I love you Lou, but you were on the thin ice back home. You'll make new friends here and it'll work out."

"I don't want new friends," Louisa muttered before getting out. She opened the back door of the car and pulled out her suitcase filled with the only clothes she could fit in before the rush move. The wheels made a _clunk-clunk_ noise as Louisa rolled it up the coble stone path.

The sun beat down over Louisa and she regretted wearing her heavy sweater. When she left her small Canadian home town the weather was chilly and the wind was blowing. Lakewood still felt like mid-summer. At the door Louisa kicked off her shoes before making her way up the stairs to unpack her room. Once inside she placed the bag on her couch before face planting into the bed. She curled her knees up close to her chest, Louisa felt the tiredness creeping up on her. The drive from Chesley, Ontario to Lakewood had taken a full twenty-four hours; excluding sleeping at the cheap motel.

"Louisa doll, your aunt is here. I have dinner on the table so you can come down whenever but right now I am going over to help with the funeral arrangements," Grace whispered, she leaned away from her half-awake daughter before exiting the room.

Louisa looked over to see that her digital clock had been set up on the table beside her bed, it read six-thirty pm. Sitting up she felt the heat drain from the side she was sleeping on. After a quick stretch and rub to her eyes she stood and slowly made her way down to the kitchen. The wooden steps felt cool on her feet and the tile of the kitchen even colder. The kitchen was to the back of the house, it took up the whole back area so a dining table could fit in as well. The pale green walls and white cupboards kept the room light enough that Louisa only needed to turn on the light above the sink.

The pizza sitting on the table still was warm to the touch and smelled heavily of melted cheese. Louisa grabbed another slice before heading through the arch towards the couch in the living room. Plopping herself down she flicked through the channels and landed on the local news station. Camera men and a reporter were outside her aunt's house.

" _After the death of high school student, Nina Patterson, the authorities will be on high alert. Everyone is asked to be aware of their surroundings and if you see any suspicious activity…call it in. I'm Melissa Woo, back to you Ron,"_ the reporter recited off a teleprompter. The TV flashed a few pictures of Nina with her friends and one of her and Louisa from a few years back.

"What did you do Nina, who did you hurt enough to make them kill you," Louisa asked out loud to the empty house.

 **BEEP**

Louisa looked down towards the seat cushion where her cellphone sat. Striking right to open it up, Louisa choked on air at what popped up. It was a GIF of Nina laying tummy down in her pool and a person wearing a mask standing just in view. Blood flowed from her cousins back and mixed with the water.

Throwing the phone back down she ran from the back door to the front just to double check they were all locked. She rushed back to the living room to grab her phone before hurrying back to her new bedroom. Slamming the door shut she huddled beneath her blankets. Tears streaked her face as the shock of losing her cousin turned to realization. Louisa held her knees close to her as she laid down again. Lou watched the clock change from eight to nine, at the eleven-thirty mark she heard her mother come in and call a goodnight to her. Louisa drifted off as the night rolled into morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Louisa

The sun peeked through Louisa's window and the open balcony door let the breeze leave a chill in the room. As the alarm beside the bed changed to seven am the song _Wasted Time_ by Keith Urban hit her ears. Louisa pulled the blankets over her face to try and protect herself from the morning.

 **Tap Tap – Tap Tap**

"Louisa doll, Louisa," her mother's voice sounded far away. "Shut your alarm off and get ready, I have to take you to school early so you have time to get settled and I need to get to your aunts."

Lou's arm snaked its way from under the covers and hit the snooze button. Sitting up she stretched her arms and pushed her hair away from her face.

"I'm up," she told her mom. "When will my bike get here?'

"Tomorrow doll, now get ready," her mother said before shutting the door and heading back downstairs to make breakfast.

Louisa slipped out from beneath the covers and headed towards her private bathroom. She took a quick shower before brushing her teeth and blow drying her hair. She used her hair towel to wipe away the condensation from her mirror. The fan above her hummed as she split her hair and made two braids on top of her head. Walking into the main bedroom she opened the felt curtain to her walk in closet. Louisa tossed her pajamas into her laundry basket and found her favourite off the shoulder black top and printed shorts.

"Louisa! You need to get down here," Grace called up from the kitchen.

Louisa walked up close to her wall length mirror.

"Okay Lou, today is a new day. You can either royally fuck this up or make some friends. Let's hope it's the ladder," Lou said to herself, her nerves calming slightly.

Descending the steps to her new home felt oddly reassuring. Lou ate her breakfast quickly before slipping on her shoes and grabbing her bag. Her mother met her at the car and tried to make conversation all the way to school. The parking lot and building looked empty besides three other cars.

"I know this isn't ideal doll, I do hope you can make this work," Grace said, the nervousness showed on her face.

"I got this mom, I honestly just want to lay low; make a few friends and keep it quiet," Lou told her.

She quickly kissed her mom's cheek before getting out. Louisa watched as her mom pulled away and out of her line of sight. Walking into the school she wanders until she finds the front office.

"Excuse me, I'm Louisa Lucan," she said walking up to the desk.

The miserable looking woman tilted her head up to look Lou in the eyes. Turning to face her computer the office women typed in the name. Nodding her head a few times and clicking the mouse, she printed three sheets of paper off.

"Welcome Miss. Lucan. The first paper is your locker number, student number and pervious class credits you have already received. The second is this semester's timetable. The third is for you to sign; it says that you give us permission to have you in the yearbook and social media pages for the school. It also is for letting you go on school field trips and play on sport teams," she explained. "My name is Ms. Stewart."

Borrowing a pen Louisa signed the third paper and handed it back.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

Exiting the office Lou saw down the hall a lady with brown hair speaking into her phone. By passing her she went in search of her new locker.

 **323, 324, 325…326**

The door had a horror movie sound to it as she opened it up. Lou carefully set up her locker divider. She placed her books on the top shelf and her pencil cases on the bottom. Lou hung her bag up in the middle section.

"Uh, hello," a tentative voice called from her left. "Do you have time to talk, my name's Piper Shaw. I'm here doing a story for my podcast. Did you know Nina?"

Piper Shaw came into Louisa's vision. The brunette girl stood a good foot taller than Lou. A sweet smile graced her lips as Louisa took her in.

"Hey, are you alright," Piper asked, she placed a hand on the blonde teen's shoulder.

Pulling back from her touch Lou finally answered. "Sorry, I have no comment. I just moved here myself so I don't know what is going on," Louisa spoke, trying to make the girl not interested in her anymore.

"You haven't been keeping up with the news? The poor girl who was killed at her own home is being talked about everywhere, I feel bad for the mom," pier paused. Her smile returning, "Nice meeting you-?"

"Lou,"

"Nice meeting you Lou, maybe when you catch up on this schools drama we can chat again," Piper suggested before turning and walking back the way she came.

Before disappearing out of sight again Piper turned back to give a little wave.

 _Deep Breath Lou._

 _You're okay._

The hallway bell rang signaling first class. Gathering her things Louisa headed towards her English class with Mr. Branson.


	3. Chapter 3

The class already had a few students inside, Lou walked along the edge of the room towards the back row. Louisa pulled out the chair to the corner seat. Pretending to be busy on her phone, she watched as the teacher pulled out his day planner, he moved almost in a jerking motion. Mr. Branson's hands shook when he tried to right on the blackboard.

The bell for morning class sounded and more students filled the classroom. The first few rows filled up quickly, but a girl that seemed only a bit taller than Lou joined her in the back. One chair separated them. She watched as the brooding teenager pushed back he short cropped bangs. Not like most students, she did not have her phone out.

"Alright class, phones down," said Mr. Branson.

"The Brandon James gif put us on the map Mr. B, we've got seven of the top ten trending hashtags right now," a tan skinned boy said from a few rows up. His appearance screamed boyish-jock and arrogance.

"Maybe you should focus more on your studies and less on Lakewood's web buzz," Mr. B replied, leaning against his desk.

The boy's smirk grew, "Who can resist a murder selfie."

"Which is what the killer is counting on," another boy across the room pointed out. The student leaned forward in interest, the sun behind him gave his light brown hair a halo effect.

The class was silent. Everyone turned towards the teacher, he seemed to be having a mental screaming match. Finally, he spoke.

"Alright Will Graham," he said, stepping away from his desk. "What is this killer's desire?"

"Well murders a lonely game," nerd boy explained. "I mean, say you're the killer. You sneak into Nina's house, you skulk around and scare her, and then you kill her. But then what, take a victory lap around the pool? You just stand there and watch the blood spread out, thinking your crazy guy thoughts."

"Creepy monologue alert," a pretty blonde muttered.

Louisa tried to even her breathing. The mention of Nina's murder caused her body to stiffen and her brain was telling her to get up and run.

"So maybe it's no good if he's the only one that's watching," suggested the Asian girl that sat beside her.

The boy turned back to look at her. "Exactly," he said, "It's the age of Instagram, YouTube and Tumblr! We need to share the things we do or it's like nothing happened."

The excitement on his face shown bright. Louisa grabbed her bag before taking the back door out of the room. Her breathing was hard and her body felt numb. Lou noticed the girl who sat a seat away watched curiously as she ran out. Her eyes seemed calculating. From outside the room she heard Mr. Branson to tell a girl off for having her phone on.

A beat of silence.

The mysterious girl rushed past her, following behind in a slower pace another blonde trailed after. The sympathy and concern for the shorter girl showed.

"Audrey is everything okay," asked the blonde.

She put her hand on Audrey's shoulder, but the dark-haired girl shook it off. Lou could hear choked back tears. As she watched them she noticed Audrey's body tremble.

"I called Rachel to check on her, her mom answered her phone…They found her hanging from her ceiling fan," cried Audrey, her voice trembling. "She's dead."

Louisa and the other blonde watched as Audrey stormed past and exited the hallway. Her face was tinted pink and had fresh tears. Her friend just stared after her, helplessness radiated from her.

"You alright," Louisa called out.

"No actually. Everything is going wrong and I can't stop it. My friend died and now my other friend's girlfriend was found dead," she said, running her hand through her hair. "I'm sorry, I'm Emma. Sorry to rant, it's been a crazy week."

"It's no problem, I'm Louisa. New to the school," Lou held her hand out to Emma.

"Nice to meet you," Emma said taking her hand. "I should probably go, bell is about to ring and my friends will want to know what's going on."

Emma gave a tight lipped smile before walking down the hall and past the door back to class. The bell rung a few minutes later and the hall filled with students. All of them chatting about the death of a girl named Rachel. Lou was about to make her way past the door herself but the nerdy boy from class ran into her.

"Sorry," he shot out, grabbing her arm to steady her.

"It's fine,"

"You're the new girl! It must be really weird moving to murderville," he said, a beat later he cleared his throat. "Sorry, I sometimes talk without thinking."

"It's fine," Lou repeated. "I need to go, nice meeting you."

"Noah," he mumbled. "Uh, my name is Noah."

"Louisa, but I prefer Lou," she called over her shoulder.


End file.
